


World Cup Material

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Pee Wee Soccer Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip seriously doubts his daughter will be a soccer champ but Theo refuses to let him squash her dreams.





	World Cup Material

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. My feet are cold

            It was the first seriously cold day of the fall season. And instead of being home in his nice warm house, with a book and tea, Philip was outside at a soccer field.

            “I can’t feel my feet.”

            “I told you to wear thicker socks but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

            “I’m seriously going to get hypothermia or frostbite. You’re going to have to amputate my toes.”

            Theo gave her husband a look. “It’s forty degrees outside, it’s not below zero.” She reminded him.

            “It’s the wind chill factor, I bet it feels like it’s zero degrees. Look it up on the Weather app, it’ll tell you.” Her husband insisted as he tried stomping his feet to warm them up.

            “Philip, I’m trying to watch the game, Beth is playing.” She elbowed him.

            He sighed and put his eyes back on the field. “She’s only seven, why can’t we wait to put her in sports?” He asked. He didn’t understand the point of having kids run around a field for an hour, every weekend plus practices, and then at the end of the season, they all got the same little trophy.

            “Because she needs to get used to having activities after school,” Theo replied. “Do you really want her coming home and running around the house?”

            “Well, she’s learning the piano…”

            “Sports are important, Philip.”

            He made a noise of disbelief. “I hardly played sports and look how I turned out.”

            “Mhm, well, you never know. Maybe it could’ve done you some good.” Theo clapped her mittened hands together as Beth got control of the ball. “Look at that, see she almost got it to the goal.”

            “Yeah, and my feet are numb.”

            Theo rolled her eyes. “Maybe she’ll want to do sports that take place in the warmer seasons. But right now she wants to play soccer.”

            “So she’s playing soccer, I know.” Philip sighed. “She does look like she’s having fun.”

            Beth smiled as she ran down the field with her friends from school.

            “That’s why we do it.” Theo leaned against her husband’s shoulder.

            “What? Freeze our asses off?”

            “Yep, exactly.”


End file.
